An actuator provided with electrets and has a bistable structure is known as disclosed in PTL 1 below. PTL 1 discloses an electrostatic relay that includes a stationary side actuator electrode and an electret arranged so as to sandwich a movable plate capable of making a seesaw motion. The movable plate seesaws upon application of voltage to the stationary side actuator electrode, thereby turning ON/OFF of a contact.